Fairy Tail: Online
by JellalRavan
Summary: So what happens when a group of teens start playing the hyped, and somewhat enraging, VRMMORPG known as Fairy Tail: Online? Well, shit gets weird (and funny, and sometimes sad) and among quests, events, duals, IRL meetups, guild wars (and the neverending fetch quests), the cast finds friends, love and the inner hype that all gamers have!
1. Chapter 1: FTO

Fairy Tail: Online

Chapter 1:  
FTO the game that is amazing but might screw you over!

* * *

Natsu's pov:

Raven Woods: About 3 days' journey from Magnolia, close to Hargeon.

"You better not screw with me this time!" I called out as I sent a fireball at the giant, causing its leg to rip apart; crippling it. "I paid 1000 jewels for this attack-boost scroll, and I won't be outdone by a freaking giant!"

"Go get him Natsu!" Happy yelled as he gave me a thumbs-up.

"Here I go! _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_!" I launched at the giant and slammed my fist (that was blazing in red flames) straight into its face.

 _10 000 damage._

"DAMN! This scroll is no joke! Twice my original damage output!" I couldn't help but smile. "This is your end! _Fire Dragon's Blazing Roar_!" As I roared a stream of fire erupted from my mouth and enveloped the giant. With the scroll my super attack was now upgraded for a moment, I needed to take advantage of it.

 _35 777 damage._

"That's it Natsu! Beat that giant!" Happy yelled, his support meant a lot to me, as a familiar and friend he was great help during quests (he could fly after all).

"ARRGGGH!" The giant roared as it fell to the ground, evaporating into diamond dust.

 _999 XP._

"You gotta be kiddin' me! Not even a 1000 xp?! I took down a giant! I spent too much time and money on this fight only to get 999 xp! What the hell game! Can't you be fair for once!" I complained, I had spent 10 hours in-game to defeat the giant, and now I only get 999 xp?! People aren't kidding when they say that Fair Tail Online isn't all that fair.

"Well, you do get that clue too! And wasn't that the point of this mission?"

"Yeah! I know! But I still want to get stronger!" I growled.  
My friends back at my guild was always talking about how strong they were and how dangerous and fun their quests were; as a level 37 wizard I could do what they could. It really pissed me off.  
I walked over to the spot where the giant had evaporated and found the clue that I had tried to obtain for so long. It was a map, but it didn't look any different from the world map that I already used, except this map didn't have all my markers for good restaurants that I had found during all my hours of gameplay.

"Damn, leave it up to FTO to not only have me questing for days on end just to get the clue, but now I must start a new quest just to get the next clue! Will I ever be rewarded for these hardships?"

"Look on the bright side!" Happy said as he started to eat the fish that I had won from a minor fighting tournament. "You are just 3 levels from being at level 40!"

"Well… That's true! AND DON'T EAT THAT FISH! IT GIVES YOU POISON RESISTANCE FOR AN HOUR!"  
As Happy argued that he couldn't help himself, he was a cat after all, I just sighed and started to inspect the new clue. And of course; it was another fetch quest…

The thing about FTO is that the game will give you a quest called "The Life Quest", a quest that might never end, the quest is meant to drive the player to fight on and try to outdo other players. The quests are always costume made for each player, so every player have their own Life Quest, mine is to find my lost foster father; the Fire Dragon King Igneel. I have now played for two years but I'm still among the lower level players. And I hate it!  
The wonderful VRMMORPG known as Fairy Tail Online is an amazing game, but it so big and grand that some players never stop playing. This leads to all sorts of problems, and even I had some problems when I first started to play the game. My mom wouldn't allow me to play more than a few hours every day. That slowed me down so much that my friends that play the game outdid me within the first two months.

"'Use the Life Quests to level up fast' they said! 'It's fun and productive' they said! _Bull shit_ I say!"  
After two years I'm still not at a higher level than Gray or Elfman! And I've constantly tried to level up, but I still cannot take on the high-level quests that gives huge amounts of XP.

"You're too weak for S-class quests!" The Master had told me. It wasn't un-true but I know I can take them on! I just need to prove myself.

As I was sitting and trying to solve the clue's riddle so that the next step of the quest could unlock, I got a message from the admins.

" _Dear players of FTO! We are proud to tell you that our game soon will reach 10 million players globally! To celebrate this, we are planning another Global Event for you to join. As you know, the guild Fairy Tail, that has named this game, is hard to enter and you must have tremendous luck to be accepted! But during this event YOU might be able to join this amazing guild! The only thing you have to do is meet us at the harbor of Hargeon and clear a special quest so that you can join this marvelous guild! The event will open at 12 AM PST, but it will only be open for a day, so you better get ready!_  
\- Admins!  
#tenmillion #FTOevent #FAIRYTAIL"

"This seems… Off…" I mumbled as I opened my message tab. "Yep, something is off! The Master is distressed!"

Matser: WTF! I didn't allow this!  
Master: Did any of you know about this?  
Master: This must be a joke!  
Master: Can someone check this plz! This event is smelling of BS!  
Laxus: Calm you're 'stach old man!  
Gray: Is this even real?  
Cana: Why wouldn't it be?  
Mirajane: Hackers?  
Gray: On FTO!? Don't think so!  
Cana: It could happen!  
Master: Can someone just check this out, I don't know of this event at all! And I know an admin!  
Laxus: Too busy with my quests for this! Ask Erza!  
Erza: I'm busy too!  
Gray: Mistogan?  
Master: He is offline!  
Elfman: Are you sure this is a BS event!?  
Master: YES! Anyone can join the guild! Luck has nothing to do with it! But people think that we won't accept them because they think they are weak!  
Jet: We should work on getting some new members though!  
Levy: I wish people would think better of themselves!  
Master: True! But someone needs to check this out!  
Natsu: I could check it out!  
Gray: Aren't you too weak!?  
Natsu: YOU WANNA GO ICEHEAD!  
Master: No need for all caps!  
Cana: STFU N!  
Laxus: STFU Natsu! You're too weak!  
Mirajane: I think Natsu should go!  
Erza: He is a hothead! But he can do it!  
Elfman: I can do it too!  
Natsu: Aren't you on the other side of the map?  
Elfman: Yeah, I wouldn't get there in time…  
Laxus: Don't say you can do it if you cannot, idiot!  
Cana: STFU L!  
Master: C and L! Manners! And can you just check it N! It may as well be nothing, but you need to check it out! I will check with the admins!  
Natsu: I'm on it!  
Erza: Just don't wreck the town! The guild had to pay the fees last time!  
Natsu: FINE! I'll check it out and I won't wreck the town!  
Gray: Good boy!  
Natsu: The sarcasm is strong in this one!  
Jet: LOL!  
Droy: Damn son!  
Levy: Ha!  
Erza: Really? Star Wars…  
Laxus:…

I smiled as I closed the chat and checked the time, 8 pm. I still had some time before the so called "event" started. I could run all the way and still get there in time, but that would deplete my stamina too much.  
"I guess you must take the train then…" Happy pointed out and I sighed in despair.

"Why can't you just give me a lift?!" I asked the blue cat. "You have wings! You always gives me lifts!"

"Yeah, I would give you a lift, but after I got you here I ran out of magic! So-"

"No lifts for me… I guess I have to take the train then…"

"Shouldn't you check the clue first!" Happy said as he had activated the clue for me.

"Hey… Thanks partner!" I gave him a high-five and looked at the map. It marked Hargeon as the quest location.

"Really?" That the game would have me travel to Hargeon at the same time a (probable) BS event took place, it seemed a bit too odd.

"Well, we're off to Hargeon then!" I told Happy as the both of us took off to the closest train station.

* * *

Lucy's pov.

I couldn't be more hyped! To think that the admins would actually hold an event so that anyone could join Fairy Tail, even noobs. But I didn't count as a noob, I hoped… This was my chance, I had played the game long enough and was now strong enough to join the legendary guild. It doesn't matter what this special event has in store for me, I will prove that I'm worthy to join Fair Tail!  
"Just a few hours left!" I giggled as I strolled down a street, entering the harbor of Hargeon. "To think that my Life Quest also wanted me to go here." I kept giggling.  
I wouldn't lose to anyone! Even if I was a level 20 wizard, I would grow stronger, I would grow stronger as part of Fairy Tail... Hopefully… After all, this is FTO… The game that might as well screw you over thanks to stronger players that just wants to f*** with you or monsters that spawns out of nowhere. Not to mention the freaking jiggle-physics that the game has...  
But I would be lying if I didn't admit that FTO is one amazing game…

* * *

Note from the author:

And that is the first part of _Fairy Tail Online_ , I hope you like it. If you did, I would enjoy a like or follow! It would help a lot!  
I won't follow the original story too much (enough to make it interesting) and I will write a bit about the life of the characters outside of the game just to change it up a bit.  
And I will also focus more on romances between the characters!  
FYI: I still intend to explain more about the game and its functions in upcoming chapters, but for now I can say that the game works much like SAO (Sword Art Online), with a helmet that plugs you into the game world!  
I also intend to post short chapters, but I'll do it as frequently as I can!  
Until next chapter!  
\- Raven


	2. Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

Fairy Tail: Online

Chapter 2:  
A Fated Meeting

* * *

Natsu's pov.

Hargeon Harbor's Train Station: An hour before the "event" starts.

As the train slowed down I felt how I regained a bit of my stats and at last could try and crawl out of the train. But the nausea kept me from actually getting off the train. I had to concentrate just so that I wouldn't puke. The horrible truth about Dragon Slayer avatars is that they have great powers and potential, but all their stats go down 92% while they ride a vehicle. I couldn't even muster myself to stand, let alone fight while on a vehicle.

"Happy… Help me!" I hissed as my partner now noticed how bad my condition was.  
As the blue cat tried to pull me off the train (sadly he wasn't strong enough) I heard the conductor talking through the speakers, the train was departing and I was still on it.  
As the train started to move, Happy pulled harder but lost his grip of my scarf and fell out of the train, leaving me to ride along to the next station.

"I'll… Never… Take… A… Train… Again! Oh, crap!" I felt how my stomach twisted itself.  
 _Why do nausea have to feel so real in-game?_ I wondered as a NPC helped me sit down as he didn't want me to puke on the floor. _To think that the programmers actually added puking as a feature to the game…  
_

"If only I had a potion to cure this…" I whined as the train kept going. Soon I passed out from the motion sickness.

* * *

Lucy's pov.

As I walked down the harbor I noticed that I had gotten a message from my IRL mother. She told me not to stay up too late as I had school in the morning. But I ignored the message, I had the opportunity to join Fairy Tail, the main guild of the game. I had heard rumors that the creators of the game had given Fairy Tail (the guild) to one of their best Beta testers at the launch of the actual game. Now he had made Fairy Tail into the biggest guild on the servers. It was said that Fairy Tail was the strongest guild among all the servers, not even the famous Phantom Lord guild held a candle to FT.

"The last _Guild Wars_ dlc really made an uproar in the community, to think that Fairy Tail didn't even compete in the wars… I guess they have their reasons… I just hope I can join them after this event!"

"Plue!"

"Yeah! You're right, I just have to give it my all!"

The snowman-looking dog that I just had contracted as a celestial spirit (a type of familiar) was great company, thanks to a language filter only I could understand what he said. It was fun and practical.

I kept walking down the harbor and saw a few mages looking at a message board that the admins uses to message the specific area you're in. They seemed exited and I couldn't help but take a look at the board.

" _Dear players of FTO, the admins are proud to tell you that the event that will take place here, in Hergeon harbor, will also allow you to level up your avatar thanks to a special XP-event that will take place along with the Fairy Tail-event. We all hope that you will level up and grow stronger as the guild of Fairy Tail is meant for the strongest of players! Have fun and enjoy the events!  
\- The admins  
#growstrong #FTO #event_"

I heard how the mages that were looking at the board chattered about how cool it was for the admins to issue a special XP-event for players so that noobs and lower level players could level up faster. It did seem cool, most new players didn't have the luxury of being allowed into a guild, because of that, most new players committed to be solo-players or start smaller guilds on their own. Sadly; all the smaller guilds could never take part in the bigger events that allowed the guilds to fight and challenge each other. It might have been a strict and even cruel system, but most low-level players could take part in smaller events that helped them get items or level up faster.  
For the last four months I had tried to take part in as many events as I could, because of that I had obtained a few Legendary Rare items. Most of my IRL friends that played the game were jealous of my luck and skill. As a celestial mage I had to work hard if I wanted to get stronger, but I also needed special keys if I wanted to use my strongest magic.

"With these keys I can finally join Fair Tail!" I mumbled as I started to walk up the shopping street.

Most players were mages, but some players took on the roll as a merchant, or a hunter, or a knight or even a bard. As Fairy Tail Online was a game that had next to no boundaries or limits. The creators work none-stop to put out new content and patching things.  
It won't go a week until the next patch is out and every weekend the admins announces the upcoming events of the week. But sometimes they set of events that will start within hours of the announcement. Those events are on a smaller scale and mostly for newer players so that they can level up, but sometimes the admins will go full on crazy and set up an event that will give you amazing rewards, like the upcoming Fairy Tail event.

I started to day dream about how amazing my time in Fairy Tail would be and how jealous my IRL friends would be when they found out that I had joined the guild.  
I was thinking about Mirajane; whom was said to have the most beautiful avatar on the server. I couldn't help myself as I kept dreaming. But soon my dreaming was interrupted as a bunch of girls started to gather around someone in the middle of the street.

"It's the Salamander!" Someone screamed and I flinched as I remembered the name.

The Salamander was a fire wizard from Fairy Tail, known to cause commotion and wreck things, but he was powerful and said to be one of the players that had played the game from launch.  
My curiosity got the better of me as I slithered between the girls that were surrounding the Salamander and found a man with purple hair standing in the middle signing autographs.

"Hello dear!" He waved for me to come closer. "And who might you be?" His voice was smooth and entrancing, it pulled me closer to him. "Would you like to join Fairy Tail as well?"

"What?" I mumbled as he got closer to me, our faces were inches from each other.

"Would you, my dear, like to join Fairy Tail, the strongest guild on all the servers?" His voice kept pulling me closer to him, but I noticed that something was off. I couldn't move properly.

 _Charm magic?_

"Come on, you know you want to join us!" He chuckled.

"I…" I could do anything to stop his spell, I was already lost in his words. None of the girls seemed bothered that he got so close to me, they didn't even try to make him notice them more. They must have been under his spell as well.

 _This is getting to weird! Someone, help me_!

"SALAMANDER!"

 _Wait, wha-  
_

"Are you really a salamander?" It was a boy's voice.

I felt how the charm spell lost its effect and backed away from the purpled haired man.

"And who are you, if I may ask?" The purple haired man asked the newly arrived boy whom had just popped up.  
The boy had pink hair and was rather muscular for a mage. I would go as far as to call him cute. His avatar must have been around my age as he didn't look to be older than 20.

"I'm asking the questions, pal!" The pink haired boy countered. "Are you really a salamander?"

"Yes I am! I have fire magic! And thanks to that I have been given the title of Salamander!"  
The pink haired boy stayed silent for a second as he inspected the purple haired man, but then he suddenly did a 180 and walked away from the Salamander saying:

"You're not worth my time!".

In response the fan girls started to throw rocks and handbags at the pink haired boy as he had offended the purple haired man.

"Stop girls!" The purple haired man yelled and the girls did as he commanded.  
The pink haired boy sighed as he rubbed the back side of his head. Luckily he hadn't taken any real damage from the rocks and handbags, but I could see that he was pissed.

"I am willing to forgive this boy, and so should all of you! He might just be a noob, so be kind to him!" The purple haired man started to really piss me off. "Young man, let me aid you on your quest by-"

"Not interested!" The pink haired boy snapped and he turned heel.  
The purple haired man froze in shock as the boy walked off, but he was once again attacked by the fan girls.

The pink haired boy rushed off and the purple haired man cleared his throat.

"Well, no matter my dears! You are all still welcomed to join me and my friends for the upcoming event at my ship! The ship of Fairy Tail, were all of you have the chance to join our amazing guild! We will meet in half an hour! Until then, farewell!" He snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a cloud of purple fire.

 _He is a scumbag, but if he really can get me into Fairy Tail, it will be worth it!_ I told myself, but I remembered the pink haired boy and decided to thank him for helping me with the charm spell.

I soon found him and yelled for him to wait for me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled. "Can we talk?!" I yelled and he slowed down, facing close he was really handsome, sharp face features and blazing grey eyes. My heart skipped a beat and to my horror I was unable to talk.  
The boy introduced himself as Natsu and I managed to introduced myself as Lucy.

"What do you want, Lucy?" Natsu asked me, flashing me a smile.

"Did… Did you know that man?" I asked him.

"Nope! I just needed to know if he really was a Salamander…"

"And was he?"

"Nope… He might have fire magic, but I'm sure that he doesn't have the title of Salamander!"

"He didn't show his profile so you cannot know for sure…"

"I guess that's true… But what about you, why did you hang around him?"

I started to walk down the street and told him what had happened, how I had come to Hargeon for the event and how the purple haired man had charmed me with a spell and how he had saved me by distracting the man.

"Well, I'd say that we are lucky that bastard didn't succeed in charming you completely!" He chuckled as we entered a restaurant. I had promised him that I would pay for an in-game meal as thanks for saving me. His familiar Happy had also joined us as he had been going around trying to find out more about the upcoming event.  
As the two of them started to eat (and they ate a lot! Like, no way he could eat that much IRL!) he told me that the event was nothing but a hoax. I started to question him, but he told me that anyone could be accepted into Fairy Tail. As it was the biggest guild on the servers the guild had factions all over the game map and always tried to accept everyone they could, but some people had spread the rumor that Fairy Tail only allowed strong mages to join.

"I'm a Fairy Tail member, so I would know right!" He told me and the truth did shock me a bit. But once he showed his mark (located on his right shoulder) I knew he was the real deal.

"I came here to see if this event is a bluff and now I'm curtain that it is!" He told me between bites.

"That's disappointing, I had hoped that I could join Fairy Tail…" I didn't mean to sound sad, but I must have as Natsu patted my head and smiled at me.

"No worries, you can still join!" He told me and I felt how my heart started to beat faster.

"Really?!"

"Yeah… I mean… Anyone can join and you seem like a good person, so why not, strength doesn't matter!"

"Aye and Master want some new members to join so that we can stop the rumor that Fairy Tail is discriminatory against weaker players!" Happy the cat said as he munched on a fish.

"So I can join… It… It's like a dream…"

"No… It's real… As real as Virtual Reality can make it!" Natsu said as he ate another chicken leg.  
I giggled. He was funny, a bit weird, but funny.

"Have you played the game for a long time?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I think it's close to two years and three months now!"

"So long? What level are you in?"

"37! Damn, this food might not be real, but it's hella good!"

"Wait… You're just in level 37? After two years?" It didn't add up.

"Yeah, I don't play every day! And I usually don't do any team quests or events! I prefer to do my Life Quest! It's a better way to earn XP if you don't have a team!"

"But we're a team Natsu!" Happy complained.

"Nothing could be more true partner!" Natsu smiled at Happy.

"Right, team quests do reward more XP…" I mumbled.

"But how long have you played?" Natsu asked me as he battled Happy for the last fried fish.

"About four months…"  
Natsu froze and gave me a confused look.

"And what level are you?"

"Level 20!" I told him.

"HOW?!" He asked me, forgetting about the fried fish. "It took me eight months to reach level 20, and after that I had to play twice as hard to level up!"

"Well, ehh… At first I played a lot with my friends, we did a lot of team quests and leveled up quite quick… But when they started their own guild I dropped out after a while…"

"Why?" Natsu asked me as Happy kept on eating.

"Because I wanted to join Fairy Tail!"

"I see… Well, once this _event-thing_ is done I'll help you so you can join the guild!"

"It really means a lot to me, thanks!"

"Don't sweat it!" He told me, flashing me another smile.

Within ten minutes Natsu and Happy toasted as they finished off their meal.

"Thanks for the meal, Lucy!" Natsu told me as he got up from the sofa he'd been sitting on.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him. "Are you going after that man?"

"Yeah… I don't care if he made up a fake event, I don't even care how he made it look like the admins had posted it… But he wronged the players of this game, he gave you hope you didn't need, by making Fairy Tail seem like a guild that only cares about power! Fairy Tail isn't about power or skills, it's about unity and teamwork! We're like a family and every member is important! But he ignored that, I don't care for what reason he did it, but for dirtying the name of Fairy Tail, I will show him the true power of a Fairy Tail member!"

I couldn't help but be impressed by Natsu. I knew that Fairy Tail Online could be the corner stone of new friendships and connections, but he really cared about his fellow guild members and the true meaning of Fairy Tail. I rose up, paid the bill and flashed Natsu a smile.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tagged along, as a future Fairy Tail member I would like to pay that man back for trying to charm me!"  
At first Natsu looked at me in confusion, but soon his lips formed a smile.

"I wouldn't mind at all! Come on, lets show that punk what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

"The game or the guild?" Happy asked, he sounded more sarcastic than confused.

"Both, ok!" Natsu answered a giggling Happy as we set off.

* * *

Notes from the author:  
And so the second part is done! I hope you like it. The upcoming chapters will be like the first episodes/ chapters of the series (but not too much so don't worry), but after Erza is introduced I will start with an original mini arc! I have a bunch on ideas I want to try out!  
If you like this story you can follow, favorite or give it a review to show your support!  
Until next chapter!  
\- Raven


	3. Chapter 3: Banned IRL

Fairy Tail: Online 

Chapter 3:

Banned IRL

Natsu's POV

IRL 

One whole week. I was banned for a whole week…

Natsu:  
I hate it! Why do I have to be banned for a whole week?!

Grey:  
Because you fucked up Flame-brain!

Natsu:  
As if you haven't fucked up before!? Ice-clam!

Erza:  
STOP IT!

Natsu:  
Sorry…

Grey:  
Sorryy…

Natsu:  
HA! You spelled sorry wrong!

Grey:  
*slaps Natsu* FIGHT ME!

Elfman:  
Really?

Erza:  
Freaking grammar-nazi…

Natsu:  
You all saw it! =(

Laxus:  
STFU Natsu!

Erza:  
Same to you!

Mira-Jane:  
Plz everyone be nice!

Natsu:  
Tell that to Ice brain here!

Grey:  
I didn't blow up a whole town!

Loke:  
I heard that Nat did it to impress a girl!

Natsu:  
STFU LOKE!

Erza:  
Really? Nat is such a player!

Mira-Jane:  
Who is she?

Cana:  
Tell us Nat!

Laxus:  
She hot?

Grey:  
PLAYER!

Natsu:  
She just helped me with the hackers!

Cana:  
Did you do more?

Grey:  
You totally did it!

Natsu:  
STFU Grey!

Levy:  
What magic did she use?

Cana:  
WAS SHE HOT?!

Erza:  
Cana!

Laxus:  
She hot?

Grey:  
Noob or pro?

Natsu:  
Screw you guys…

Mira-Jane:  
Is it true that you promised her that she could join FT?

And a barrage of texts about how dumb and idiotic I was bombarded me and my phone. I knew it wasn't the best idea to invite a new girl to a guild that already had a ton of members. After a few minutes of "Hating on Nate for screwing with a girl and telling her that she could join our guild" I had enough and stopped texting them back all together.

"I really screwed up this time…" I sat down on my bed and looked over at my Stimul-Set. The hardware that allowed FTO and similar games to work. It was designed like a pair of glasses with earphones and nerve sensors that would allow you to see, hear, smell, taste and feel in the virtual worlds.  
"I shouldn't have promised her that she could join…" I slapped myself and laid down on the bed grabbing a book.

Lucy, or whatever her name was IRL, had been promised by me that she could join the guild. But when I had texted the master, Makarov, about it, he said that she couldn't join as the guild had too many members already. Lucy couldn't join until the limit for members had been updated. And that could take forever.

"She must hate me for this… And even though I stopped those hackers… Who even tries to sell avatars these days?!" I had my Skype activated and talked to Gildarts, who wasn't even listening as he had a girl over. I didn't know Gil's real name, but we had been friends ever since FTO first started. He often listened to me when I had to rant, but he also had female visitors over as he was a real player. Most people in FT called me a player too as I was good friends with Gil. But I didn't care for girls as I had enough already with FTO, school and work. As I still was a student I had to work so that I could earn money and keep up with movies, friends and other stuff; the regular teenager-life. But my work was a bit different, as FTO is part of my work. I write stories, news and updates about FTO for a gaming newspaper. I didn't earn much but it was enough to get by. It helped that my older brother worked as a developer for FTO, even though we had a bad relationship he made sure to give me some info before other outlets.

But it was just his way of trying to mend our relationship. And now that I helped stop some hackers in-game he was trying even harder to mend it. He forgot that he had purged the hackers' avatars and stopped them from messing more with the game. I just gave them a beating in-game and halted them from making female players' avatars into sex slaves and sex toys. There was a market for avatar sex toys and as the Stimul-verse was growing, so did illegal trade. Hackers and pervs always tried to get their hands on avatars as they worked almost as well as real bodies. Hackers really made the virtual world a lot worse.

Hackers…

When it comes to hackers I hate the lot. I can't stand them, every month FTO has to deal with them. Worst is that they always trick the newer players and noobs and pisses of the community and the devs.  
When the game first launched the hackers were met with amazing firewalls and countermeasures. But nowadays the hackers can hack in and do anything they want as long as a admin doesn't notice. And even if an admin notice they must take it up with a supervisor of the game.

"Why was I banned for such a damn little thing?" I asked myself as I was laying in my bed, trying to read a book that my English teacher had given me as an assignment. "It isn't my fault that I the whole hackers' guild wanted to make the female avatars their sex slaves…" I pouted, as I read the same sentence for the third time. "If anything I should be congratulated and promoted! I stopped them for fucks sake!" I threw the book into a wall and let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Still sad that you messed up in the game?" My mom had walked in and looked at me with judging eyes.  
"I didn't do anything to deserve a weeklong ban!" I whined. "I stopped a group of hackers and this is what I get as thanks!"  
"But you did destroy over 10 000 000 Jewels in property damage as well!" Mom countered, showing off her smug smile, something I had inherited.  
"So what if I did?!" I yelled. "I still stopped them… Even if I had to break down a few walls and streets…"  
"Makarov did right to ban you for a while. This is the fourth time you destroyed a whole town! And at least you aren't permanently banned… And you don't need to pay for the damages either!"

Mom was right. If a player destroyed too much in the game, he or she had to either pay for the damages or be banned from the game for life. As I had helped with the hackers that had tried to lure new players onto a boat and deactivated their avatars to use as sex slaves for paying players, my punishment had been lessened to a weeklong ban from the game. Now I just had to wait it out and try to live with it.  
"I'll go and see Zeren for lunch." Mom told. "If you want to come with I'm sure that Zeren would like it too!"  
"I don't want to see him!" I hissed. "He's not worth my time!" I told my mom, jumping out of my bed and rushed down the stairs so that I could get away from the conversation.  
"He misses you!" Mom yelled after me. "I'm sure that the two of you can talk this out!"  
"WE CAN'T!" I yelled, putting on my shoes. "He knows what he did! And I won't forgive him for it!"  
"Where are you going, Nathan?!" Mom had come down, looking worried.  
"To the HQ-store!" I told her. "A new patch will soon be released and I want to know more about it."  
"Are you going to meet up with anyone?" Her eyes twinkled and I knew what she was thinking.  
"I'm not going to see a girl!" I told her as I put on my jacket.  
"Fine… Stay married to your game…" Mom pouted as I grabbed my keys. "Zeren refuses to see girls as well… You are more like than you think!"  
I stayed silent. I didn't care for Zeren as a brother should and he didn't care for me. He was one of the senior developers of FTO and didn't have time for me or mom. And diffidently not girls.  
"I'll be back before dinner!" I told mom, jumping out the door.  
"DON'T BE LATE!" She yelled after me.

At the HQ-Store 

The HQ-Store is one of the biggest gaming stores in my town and it has everything from regular games to DnD and other table games. And of course; Stimul-Set games and news.

HQ was THE spot for gamers to gather and talk about anything (mostly games though). I and a few other friends that played FTO often gathered there to talk and hang out. HQ also allowed costumers to try out un-released games and get the latest news about patches and DLC.  
If Zeren didn't give me the info I needed for an article I had to get it from HQ and be at the same pace as other writers who writes about games and FTO, and there's hundreds of them!

As I got to HQ I saw that the store was almost empty today. Regular the store was full of costumers. Now only a few costumers were occupying the store.  
"Damn! That new Dark Guild quest must be good…" I whispered as I entered the store.  
"Nate!" I was greeted by one of the employees. A girl with long, white hair and pretty face greeted me and hugged me as well.  
"MJ! You look good!" I told the girl, who was flashing me her signature smile.  
"Thanks, you look good too! For a guy who's just got banned from FTO for a week!" She giggled at her own joke and I sarcastically laughed along.  
"Very fun MJ! But you know why I'm here… Where is the Master?"  
"He's on his way, he picked up a few figures he bought online, he'll be back in a few minutes! Check out the new posters if you want, I have to work."  
"Fine, I'll wait…"  
"And Nate… Don't feel down for being banned… You'll be back before the new patch!" Her words did help a bit, Mira always made me feel better. She was just as kind IRL as she was in-game.

As I looked over the poster, waiting for the master of Fairy Tail to show up and tell me more about the upcoming patch, another costumer entered the store; a blonde girl, having her blonde hair set in a side-tail.

As she entered she looked around and went up to the posters, right next to me…

All I could think was: _She's… Cute…_

 **Raven here! Long time no see!**

 **This story might take place more so IRL as I have a few more ideas for the IRL-moments than the in-game moments. And yes the girl in the end is Lucy, or her IRL counterpart more like. (I think that was clear enough) And Natsu/ Nate will play even more FTO and soon I'll start the very first original arc of FTO, but I won't spoil it! You'll have to read for yourself!**

 **Will I update more now? Maybe! I don't want to promise anything as I have a lot going on in my life right now with school and work. I want to write more, so I might write more and even start new stories. Thinking DBZ and Code Geass… We'll see! I won't do the Fairy Tail V story but I will do this story, the High School DxD story and maybe a new one.  
How often will I update? Maybe a few times every month… We'll see! **

**If you like this story and/ or other stories you can favorite this story or make a review, it helps a lot! Thank you!**


End file.
